Hotel door lock security has traditionally involved mechanical access systems with keys or cards to grant the hotel guest access to a hotel room, and to protect the hotel guest from burglary. Administrations of these systems are both inconvenient and costly. The guest is forced to interact directly with the front desk to register and receive the access key/card to the door lock. Another factor of inconvenience is the need for the guest to physically carry around an object (the key/card) to be able to access the hotel door. This object could be lost or stolen.
Another problem for the hotel guest is the need for actually checking in and out. Even if the guest has already made the booking and paid for the whole stay in advance, he/she is obliged to announce his/her arrival. Arriving late at night bothers both the guest and the hotel staff that has to supply the guest with room key/card.
A solution to the inconvenience problem with carrying around an object could be to use biometric verification, such as fingerprint verification at the door lock. However the guest would still be forced to register the biometric information at a front desk upon arrival.
Today there is no existing solution that solves both the problem with time consuming and personnel intense check-in procedures and the inconvenience issue with carrying around an object for authorization.